1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus improved in a combining structure of front and rear covers supporting an LCD (liquid crystal display) panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus collectively refers to monitors for TV sets or computer systems, and includes a CRT (cathode ray tube) monitor, an LCD (liquid crystal display) monitor, etc.
The CRT monitor employs the principle that when various electron beams according to the intensity of picture signals strikes a monochrome or RGB (red, green, blue) fluorescent material coated on a CRT panel, light having different brightness and various colors is generated. The CRT monitor is widely used because of an economic price and a good display quality thereof, but it occupies a relatively large space because of the bulky size thereof.
The LCD monitor employs the principle that electric current passed through a liquid crystal varies a molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal so as to block the passage of light. The LCD monitor is thin in the thickness thereof, but is expensive in price and poor in display quality, in comparison with the CRT monitor.
Hereinafter, the display apparatus having an LCD panel will be described by way of example.
A conventional display apparatus, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises a base part 110 seated on a predetermined installation surface, an LCD panel 140 displaying a picture thereon, a panel supporting member 142 supporting the LCD panel 140, a PCB (printed circuit board) assembly 144 supported by a PCB cover 146 and supplying an electric current to the LCD panel 140, a front cover 120 placed in front of the LCD panel 140, and a rear cover 130 placed behind the LCD panel 140 and combined with the front cover 120.
On the rear of the front cover 120 are formed a plurality of first bosses 118 and a plurality of second bosses 119 adjacent to the first bosses 118. Each first boss 118 has a female thread and is combined with a first screw 135 passed through a first through hole 133 formed on the rear cover 130. Further, each second boss 119 has a female thread and is combined with a second screw 141 passed through a second through hole 145 formed on a side flange part 143 of the panel supporting member 142.
With this configuration, the conventional display apparatus is assembled as follows. First, the LCD panel 140 is supported by the panel supporting member 142, with an effective surface of the LCD panel 140 facing forward. Thereafter, the second through holes 145 formed on the side flange parts 143 of the panel supporting member 142 are aligned with the second bosses 119 formed on the rear of the front cover 120. Thereafter, the second screws 141 are coupled with the second bosses 119 through the second through holes 145, so that the panel supporting member 142 is fastened to the front cover 120, with the LCD panel 140 being disposed therebetween. Thereafter, the PCB assembly 144 is installed to the back of the panel supporting member 142, and covered with the PCB cover 146 which is combined to the back of the panel supporting member 142. Thereafter, the first through holes 133 formed on the rear cover 130 are aligned with the first bosses 118 formed on the rear of the front cover 120. Thereafter, the first screws 135 are coupled with the first bosses 118 through the first through holes 133, so that the conventional display apparatus is completely assembled.
However, in the conventional display apparatus, the front panel 120 needs a space to which the panel supporting member 142 and the rear cover 130 are fastened, and the needed space causes the width “A” of a front face 124 of the front cover 120 to be increased. Further, in the conventional display apparatus, the panel supporting member 142, the LCD panel 140, the PCB cover 146, and the PCB assembly 144 are all provided between the front and rear covers 120 and 130, and the panel supporting member 142 and the PCB cover 146 causes the thickness “B” of the display apparatus to be increased.
Herein, the more the width “A” of the front face 124 and the thickness “B” of the display apparatus are increased, the more a space is needed for installing, carrying, storing the display apparatus. Further, the conventional display apparatus is not adapted for a slim and compact design. Further, the enlarged front face 124 gives an illusion that the effective surface of the LCD panel 140 looks relatively small.
Moreover, because the panel supporting member 142 supporting the LCD panel 140 and the PCB cover 146 covering the PCB assembly 144 are separately provided between the front and rear covers 120 and 130, it is cumbersome and takes a relatively long time to assemble the display apparatus.